Sgt Frog Abridged
Sgt Frog Abridged, usually abbreviated to simply SFA, is a series created by Mugiwara Yoshi and written by Yoshi with friend ThornBrain under the team name TheMidnightFrogs. Yoshi stepped down as writer following Episode 16, giving Thorn creative control of the series. The series concluded in November 2012 with Episode 18. However a revival was announced in February 2013; Season 3 will be prefaced with Sgt Frog Abridged: Reset. Thorn made the scriptwriting recordings for Seasons 1 and 2 available for download. Cast and Crew *Mugiwara Yoshi - Creator, Head writer (Episode 1 - Episode 16), Sergeant Keroro, Lesbo #1, various bit characters *ThornBrain - Head writer, Editor, Voice director, Fuyuki Hinata, Narrator, Corporal Giroro, Private Tamama, Lance Corporal Dororo, Lesbo #2, Solid Snake, Black Nebula, Lance Corporal Zoruru, various bit characters *LillyLivers - Guest writer, Natsumi Hinata, Aki Hinata, Chief Medic Pururu, Private Taruru, various bit characters *BigTUnit1 - Writer, Viper, Paul Moriyama, Raiden, Lieutenant Garuru, Recruit Tororo, various bit characters *Jpace92 - Sergeant Major Kululu *codeblackhayate - Angol Mois *RevyMoonshine - Koyuki Azumaya, Asami (SFA5), various bit characters *Vorhias - George Albert Nishizawa, various bit characters *Tempe - Artwork *TheSmashBro - HQ Guest Voice Actors *1KidsEntertainment - Sumomo, Animator (SFA8) *xJerry64x - Animator (SFA8) Former Cast and Crew *DFatman - Writer, Title sequence, Corporal Giroro, Mutsumi Saburo **Sacked before Episode 2R was completed. *GhostTC - Sergeant Major Kululu **Left the team near the end of November 2010. *LillyLivers - Momoka **Backup for Episode 2R. No longer VA for this character. *RenegadeFaith - Angol Mois **Removed before Episode 5. *Narusasu - Momoka Nishizawa, Alisa Southerncross **Moved to Japan, where her living conditions do not allow for voice acting. She is welcome to return if given the chance. Unused Voice Actors *LordMog - Originally set to be Natsumi for Episode 1R. Removed because of an inability to voice the character as wanted. *ThePS2God - Originally set to be Momoka, Omiyo and Dororo for Episode 2R. Removed because recording lines became a problem; his lines were deleted when it was found that the script did not fit the source video. *Al Vee - Set to be Momoka for Episode 2R. Removed because she was unable to record lines. *Superchang847 - Originally set to be Paul Moriyama. Removed because of his low-quality mic. Characters Keroro Platoon *Sergeant Keroro *Private Tamama *Corporal Giroro *Lance Corporal Dororo *Sergeant Major Kululu *Angol Mois Humans *Fuyuki Hinata *Natsumi Hinata *Aki Hinata *Momoka Nishizawa *Koyuki Azumaya *Paul Moriyama Other Keronians *HQ *Chief Medic Pururu *Garuru Platoon Minor Characters/Gag Characters *The Narrator *Mutsumi Saburo *The Lesbos *Solid Snake *Patty Morgan Sanders *Raiden *Viper *Sumomo *Mop *Reporter Lady *Todd's Toilets/George Albert the Urinal Guy Episode Listing Season 1 (Season 1 began February 16, 2010 and concluded May 27, 2011, but the first three episodes were remade shortly afterward) *Episode 1 - (June 30, 2011) - Series premiere. Introduction of Keroro, the Hinata family and a few minor characters. *Episode 2 - (July 29, 2011) - Introduction of Tamama and Momoka Nishizawa. *Episode 3 - (July 30, 2011) - Introduction of Giroro, who attempts to take over the Hinata house. Kululu is quickly introduced at the end. *Episode 4 - (October 23, 2010) - Introduction of Dororo/Zeroro, Koyuki Azumaya and Viper. Keroro tells the story of the first day he and Giroro met Dororo (then-named Zeroro), followed by Dororo getting kidnapped by Viper. *Episode 5 - (December 19, 2010) - Introduction of Angol Mois. Asami, a runaway girl from whom Mois took her appearance, starts causing problems in town, and the team decide to get rid of her. *Episode 6 - (January 23, 2011) - Keroro's latest invasion plan is to start a radio show. *Episode 7 - (February 19, 2011) - Keroro takes the platoon into a flashback to when he, Giroro and Zeroro went treasure-hunting. *Episode 8 - (March 23, 2011) - After Keroro wastes their weapons budget, the platoon attempt to make a cartoon to earn the money back. *Episode 9 - (April 17, 2011) - After another invasion plan fails, Tamama develops an obsession with dominance, with adverse effects on the whole platoon. *Episode 10 - (May 27, 2011) - Everyone tries to spend time with their friends, though something always goes wrong. Season finale. Season 1 Specials *''A Christmas Special (It's special, alright)'' - (Christmas Special, 2010) - As part of another ridiculous invasion plan, Keroro's platoon, (plus Natsumi and Fuyuki), sing brief parodies of popular Christmas songs for an album. Keroro narrates for the clips, which are played over a bastardized Jim Nabors commercial. Season 2 (Season 2 began August 25, 2011 and concluded November 19, 2012) *Episode 11 - (August 25, 2011) - Introduction of Pururu, during which Keroro tries to figure out his sexuality in light of the events of Episode 10. *Episode 12 - (September 28, 2011) - Kululu quits the platoon after the events of Episode 11 and joins the Nishizawa Corporation. *Episode 13 - (October 31, 2011) - Halloween special. Introduction of Alisa and Black Nebula in which they kidnap Fuyuki and the platoon. *Episode 14 - (November 19, 2011) - Koyuki flashes back to her life with her old ninja clan, eventually showing her meeting Zeroro, him joining the clan and changing his name to Dororo. *Episode 15 - (December 24, 2011) - Keroro falls deathly ill on the day of Giroro & Dororo's wedding. *Episode 16 - (April 17, 2012) - Keroro prematurely activates the counter, causing it to birth a Kiruru, a Keronian-esque bioweapon. Keroro takes a liking to it and renames it Kilili, but HQ arrives to take it back. *Episode 17 - (May 25, 2012) - The Garuru Platoon arrive to defeat the Keroro Platoon and finish the invasion of Earth. First part of the two-part finale. *Episode 18 - (November 19, 2012) - Garuru finally infiltrates the home base, and the Hinatas rush to save Keroro. Second part of the two-part finale Pre-Season 3 *''Ask GiroDoro'' - (June 5, 2012 - February 28, 2013) - A Tumblr Q&A blog for Giroro and Dororo. *''Sgt Frog Abridged: Reset'' - (March 30, 2013) - Revival special, set after Ask GiroDoro and before SFA Season 3. Season 3 (Upcoming) Retconned Episodes *Episode 1R - The original February 16, 2010 version. Retconned June 24, 2011. *Episode 2R - The original June 10, 2010 version. Retconned June 25, 2011. *Episode 3R - The original July 23, 2010 version. Retconned July 30, 2011. Series History Read the History section on TheMidnightFrogs article Differences from Original Series Sgt Frog Abridged has little in common with the original series beyond characters and a few of their personalities. The writing/comedy style and underlying plot have developed to the point where SFA is more akin to an original series than a parody. Style After the original first episode, the writers did away with many of the Sgt Frog tropes, including resonating and the fixation on the Gundam franchise. The writers also freely skip and shuffle the episode listing to their own means, sometimes even mixing more than one Sgt Frog episode into one SFA episode; the most blatant example of this is Episode 6, which mixes Sgt Frog episodes 19 and 117. They also skip/ignore numerous episodes that they find to be pointless filler or that with which they wouldn't have any ideas. The team do this due to them finding Sgt Frog to be largely free of plot to begin with. The comedic style is also focused less on referential humor and more on constant, fast-paced absurdity and incoherence. No scene goes by without at least one joke, and no minute goes by without several jokes or one-liners. The rare exceptions to this rule include Episode 10, which had an extended ending revealing several plot twists and had a largely dramatic, trippy feel; however, even that scene eventually spun into character-based gags. Episode 7 was the first episode to have a mostly serious ending, due to focusing on character development as opposed to just wrapping up the episode. The two-part series finale also had a more dramatic feel to emphasize the ending of the series and the culmination of its plot. Plot Starting with the end of Season 1 and the subsequent episode remakes, SFA has developed its own underlying plot. Whereas the original series begins with Fuyuki inadvertently sending an SOS to the Keronian army, SFA begins by having HQ actually dump the Keroro Platoon off on Earth due to being useless. From that point on, Kululu develops into an antagonist who manipulates the series from the background throughout Season 1. By the season finale through Episode 16, Keroro's superiors develop into greater antagonists, having placed the platoon on Earth to get rid of them but are now trying to kill them for not accomplishing their mission. Episodes 16 through 18 are the culmination of this plot, and the Season 2 finale ended the series and its plotline. Characters Few of the characters retain their original personalities. Keroro, Tamama and Kululu in particular have almost nothing in common with their originals and have nearly none of their quirks (Keroro's signature "Gero gero" laugh and obsession with Gundams, Kululu's signature "Kukukuku" laugh, Tamama's bipolar behavior). Natsumi and Momoka are the closest to their original counterparts, with Giroro and Dororo being largely similar while having many more prominent quirks and much fewer combat and military abilities. Every character is given an ambiguous sexuality, with the writers' official position being that everyone is defaulted to bisexual until specifics are given. Keroro claims to be gay, and he and Tamama were made a gay couple. However, Keroro made no effort to hide his attraction to women before deciding he was actually bi in Episode 11, and the Season 1 finale revealed that Tamama was actually a girl the entire time. Giroro is also a closet crossdresser as revealed in Episode 6; he and Dororo slowly developed a relationship behind the scenes from Episode 7 onward, culminating in Dororo asking Giroro to marry him after Episode 14. The wedding happens the following episode. Recurring Quotes/Jokes/Themes *Post-Credits - Closing jokes and brief scenes following the credits sequence. There are always at least two closing clips: one visual and one that is all audio. Either of the scenes can follow-up a joke from earlier in the episode, close a plothole, or be an entirely separate scene. *Refusing to follow-through on saying a meme or other obvious reference, often by saying the meme wrong ("It's over six...") or just not following through on it ("And now you know! ... Yeah. Take that."). By Season 2 memes or obvious references are not even considered anymore. *When a character makes a mistake, Solid Snake pops into frame from off-screen and references something from the MGS series, usually under the guise of it being advice. *Album covers hidden in the background: **Episode 1 - five albums by artists either changing their style or making a good album after a string of mediocre albums. **Episode 2 - five of Thorn's favourite albums with a dark or moody undercurrent. **Episode 3 - Thorn's five then-favourite Krautrock albums. ***Episode 3R - three albums with no specific category or order. **Episode 4 - Thorn's five favourite albums by Sparks, appearing in order from #1 favorite to #5. **Episode 5 - five of Thorn's favourite New Wave albums. **Episode 6 - three of Thorn's favourite "dark" albums, plus the two covers of his then-upcoming album and follow-up EP. **Episode 7 - six albums about either traveling or life. **Episode 8 - six various Post-Punk albums that Thorn loves. **Episode 9 - four albums that could be considered over-the-top. **Episode 10 - Thorn's five favourite albums by his number one favourite band, They Might Be Giants, appearing in order from #1 to #5. **Episode 11 - Thorn's five favourite unused Synth Pop albums. **Episode 12 - Thorn's five favourite Chrome albums in chronological order. **Episode 13 - four albums by The Birthday Party, in order of Thorn's preference from #1 to #4. **Episode 14 - Thorn's five favourite records by R.E.M., in order from #1 favourite to #5, as a tribute due to the band's then-recent breakup. **Episode 15 - Thorn's five favourite records by The Fall, in order from #1 favourite to #5. **Episode 16 - Thorn's five favourite records by The Damned, in order from #1 favourite to #5. **Episode 17 - five lesser-known but still largely acclaimed Punk records. **Sgt Frog Abridged: Reset - Thorn's favourite albums from each of his top 5 favourite artists. **The only non-retconned episode to not include album covers is SFA18, which instead includes pictures of the winners from the Midnight Frogs' 2011 Sgt Frog abridging contest. *Expressions and Quotes: **"Fuck this!", primarily spoken by Giroro when he disapproves of a situation though is also spoken by the other characters. **Characters say "blegh!" to signal when they have passed out. **Dororo's former catch phrase "I'm lonely", which after Season 1 is instead used by other characters and in random places. *Natsumi having a secret interest in bondage and/or rape, usually revealed on accident. (No longer a running gag as of Season 2.) *The numbers 4 and 9 appear frequently in random places. Specific details can be found in the article. *The various characters' sexualities. *Fuyuki, Tamama, and occasionally others making random and nonsensical one-liners or interjections. *Keroro is the Keronian equivalent of a Hispanic; he often speaks in Spanish, and he often emulates various Hispanic stereotypes. Several characters have also slipped into Spanish, particularly Fuyuki. *The girls in Natsumi's school are obsessed with her, including the teachers. The Lesbos take it to a higher level of creepiness. (The Lesbos have "broke up with her" after Season 1, as this is no longer a running gag.) *The cast messing with Dororo's name, often changing it with a "Doro" pun (Doorknocker) or something completely unlike "Dororo" (Hangnail). Same for with Dororo's original name, "Zeroro". **Dorodo *Dororo's eyes are sometimes played with in editing, due to them being his only visible facial features and only means of facial expression. They were the earliest signs that he was also physically unstable alongside being mentally unstable. Season 2-Specific *The credits for each episode list MrFailGame, a YouTube Let's Player and acquaintance of Thorn's, as a person or object that either does not speak or does not even make an appearance. This ultimately leads to him briefly (and actually) voicing Saburo, the character who never talks. *Each credits sequence ends on the "2nd, 3rd, etc Lesson of Season 2", with varying degrees of seriousness. *Raiden appears every-other episode, though he is not so referential to Metal Gear Solid as he is a walking Metrosexual Twitter/Facebook feed. Music Used Frequently In-Episode *Keroro Gunsou OST *Numerous Legend of Zelda OST's *''Everybody Has a Hit Single!'' - Sawtooth (AKA Vorhias) *''BlackholeWhitespace'' - ThornBrain *"Knight Errant" - Ren & Stimpy OST *Scott Walker *''Bomberman Jetters'' OST *The Birthday Party Credits *"KERORU" - Keroro Gunsou OST *"Escape Velocity 127" - Keroro Gunsou OST (Episode 4) *"What's Going On" - ThornBrain (Episode 6) *"Dead Joe (Version 2)" - The Birthday Party - Junkyard (Episode 13) Category:Sgt Frog Abridged